Siren
by Emworm
Summary: Snow reunites with Charming. There's just one problem, he thinks she's a siren.
1. Chapter 1

Siren

"What the hell?" Snow exclaimed, perplexed to suddenly go from a comfortable, warm albeit tear-soaked bed to standing in the cool waters of Lake Nostos in a pooling, violet tunic dress.

She felt the weight of a diamond tiara on her head and a necklace which adorned her frantically beating heart.

"Regina, this isn't funny." She called knowing her step-mother was listening, watching her ready for some sort of twisted revenge.

"Oh, but, it is." The Queen's voice echoed darkly.

"In fact," Snow turned furiously, searching the water for her to no avail. "UGH" "I'd say it was practically, _Charming._"

"Now, be a good girl and stay." Regina commanded patronisingly, as if she were talking to a dog which only incensed Snow more. She found her feet were locked in the deep; she may as well have been in chains.

"What are you getting from this? Leaving me here? Did you think I would waste away? Ask for a quick death? Forget it!" Snow declared defiantly.

"Oh no! You won't die at my hands but, you will die at his. After all, you certainly look the part."

"What?"

"Goodbye _dear_."

Regina's voice was gone and all Snow could do was look out in the distance. To the man she loved, sword drawn, and mind set on killing. _A Siren._

_HER!_

"Charming." She gasped, caught at the sight of him.

"Of course, you'd be her. Look like her, use her nickname for me." He said almost laughing. "Of course, you'd take the form of Snow White."

"Wh- I'm not a siren!"

"Which is exactly what a siren would say."

"I AM NOT THE SIREN!" She bellowed, frustrated. "Look, see I can't move."

"A way to lure me to you. To rescue you." He concluded wrongly, when she didn't move an inch.

"Believe me. That's the last thing I want." Snow quipped lowly but, still loudly enough for his ears yet, it was to no avail as he swam towards her within minutes and was standing opposite her sword drawn.

"And why would I care what a creature like you wants?"

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!"

"The whole kingdom knows that." He said plainly. "The whole kingdom knows I would die for her." Charming's words were like fire, untamed and wild but, she still struggled to make him see. She wasn't a mirage, a shifter, she was just a woman in love and he held her heart.

"And I love you." She said passionately, cheeks reddening for a moment. "I love you so much that it hurts to breathe. It hurts to be around you. To know that when you held me-"She paused as the tears welled up in her eyes. "It was the last time." Sirens weren't known to show this much emotion beyond the façade of lust and want and she hadn't once tried to attack him but, he still had Snow's words ringing in his ears. He needed to be sure.

The prince moved intoxicatingly close to her, so much so she could take in his scent, he smelt of grass. Leather and grass. She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined them lying in a field, skin mingling with heated kisses, not a care in the entire realms.

Oh how she wished!

He had a look in his eyes, this indescribable look and she didn't quite know what he was going to do next. Heart hammering under her chest she could do nothing but, wait for his next words.

"_If _you're my Snow-"

"Yes?"

"What were my last words to you at the end of our journey?" He said thickly, inching his lips to hers, so much that she nearly took them then and there.

Snow laughed musically and sighed complete devotion present in her eyes, her smile. _"Always."_

"Snow." "OH GOD SNOW!"

She barely hears his sword hit the water, barely registers anything except, gentle arms wrapping around her and she feels. His kiss. He's kissing her so reverently it makes her heart sing. It's like a thousand fireworks are going off at once, illuminating the night sky _just_ for them. True Love's Kiss,

Snow hums and deepens it, stroking his face with her hand while the other, the other has a life of its own feeling his beautiful heart until, air becomes vital.

And they break. Breathing hard, she buries her head in his left shoulder and cries. "I never wanted to leave you. I never wanted to lie." "I'm sorry." Snow whispers the last words like a child.

He cradles her, the crown of her for-head receiving a sweet kiss as she suddenly gazes up at him brilliantly.

"You- have nothing to apologise for. You were being the woman I love. My _brave,_ _beautiful Snow_." He smiles radiantly, the last words a deep caress to her very soul.

"I love you."

"I love you." She replies, pecking and nipping and sucking at every inch of his face while she can because that's all she's wanted to do for days.

"Mmm. What happened?"

"Regina- she- OH! Cast a spell and then I was here and you- you thought I was a siren." Snow says between kisses, breathless as he pulls her away from the water.

"Charming?" Snow smirks. "I can move."

"True Love's Kiss can break any spell." Charming replies with complete faith when she is safely on land.

"What were you doing here?"

"I promised my former betrothed I would retrieve water from the lake to free her love. She told me a fierce creature guarded it and it would take the form of the one I desired most."

"Me."

"And because I lied…" The princess realises trailing her speech as he nods and takes her hands "That wasn't your fault." He assures but, she can tell the guilt of what he almost did is heavy on his heart and so she kisses him softly to say the same.

"What was that for?" He chuckles, surprised.

"Neither was this. Charming, Regina put me here. Not you. You didn't harm me and you could have because that's not who you are."

"I should have known, you weren't exactly using your feminine wiles on me."

"Feminine wiles?" Snow queries playfully.

"Oh! You mean I wasn't telling you how much I want you in my bed tonight."

He gulped slightly. "I didn't realise sirens were that specific."

"Princesses are."

Charming smiled an adoring smile "Well then, I'll just have to oblige."

"Darling?"

"Yes Snow?"

"The water."

"Right! Abigail would have my head." He released her momentarily and strode towards the water filling the canteen with the necessary water while Snow watched on contented. "She'd have to go through me first."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Thank the Gods." Abigail breathed when the man she knew as Prince James returned alive, with the water she craved and apparently blissfully smitten with someone she could have sworn was…

"Snow, this is Abigail."

"Abigail, meet-"

"Snow White." Abigail exclaimed, a rare smile adorning her features she startled the princess by throwing her arms around her and sighing. "I knew he'd find you!"

Snow pulled away and felt at ease with Midas's child and at this point, was sincerely grateful that she did not think her a siren also. "It was-." She looked at Charming for the words but, all he could do was muster; "Unexpected" besides, how do you explain to your love's former betrothed that you were taken from your bed via magic and then almost slain by said love?

Abigail guided them into camp to a building fire and despite Charming's protestations set off with canteen in hand to free her own (With all her guards of course,)

The ember flames crackled and danced warming Snow's frozen body as he sat beside her holding her to his chest.

For several moments neither spoke, the events of Lake Nostos still fresh in their minds. What could have been and what was seemed to blur into one just as they had.

"Are you cold?" He asked, in complete dis-regard for his own well-being.

"Yes, but, this dress is still the warmest material I've had outside of my furs." He marvelled at her ability to always see the best in a bad situation. "You on the other hand? James you're freezing!" She said playfully and then urgently feeling how wet his leather doublet was as he shivered with her.

"I'll change later." Snow quirked her brow and pushed her body up so she could stare into his cerulean irises.

"You'll catch your death!" Snow kissed him softly. "Change." Charming kissed her back with the same delicate touch, stroking her cheek with the inside of his thumb. Snow felt passion igniting in the pit of her stomach and emitted a throaty moan into his mouth as she fought for control and tried to form the next part of her argument.

"Mmm. It can wait." He replied taking a short, hard breath with her before they resumed their "fight."

"No it can't." Snow emphasised tugging with her lips while her hands worked furiously at his clothes. "I don't want to leave you." Charming gasped as she trailed a rain of hot kisses down his neck and chest as the doublet was tossed to the ground.

"Who said you had to?" She grinned as he took her guidance and led her to his tent grateful for the privacy and the fact that IF Abigail and Frederick returned tonight they wouldn't see anything compromising.

From what she could see he had a basic camp-bed a stool for candle-light and a chamber-pot with times as they were it was like a palace for the bandit.

"Snow, before we- there's something you need to know." He was stopped in his tracks by her fierce kisses. "You aren't the spoilt brat I grew up with?" She laughed explaining that she knew from the moment they met on the forest floor.

"But, how?"

"You are kind, Mmm, loyal and a terrible liar."

He apologised profusely they both sat on the bed while he explained everything up to that point and awaited her reaction.

"It's nice to meet you, _David_." She said his name so tenderly he thought he might self-combust from sheer joy.

"You aren't angry?"

"Of course not!" She sobbed happily rubbing her nose against his as the newly renamed David kissed away her tears.

"Now, where we?" Snow asked feverishly.

"Taking this heavy tiara off. And then…" He drawled thickly removing the tiara and settling it in his backpack before returning to her.

"Dress." She managed as he took his time peeling the wet garment from her body until, there was nothing between either of them except the sheets they were now under.

"Snow."

"Please." "Please." Snow whispered, aligning herself with him as they roamed each other wondrously.

"I need you. David."

"OH! I love you. Please."

David was trying to distract her, do everything he possibly could to keep his kisses tender and chaste but, the desire she created, the love they both shared it was too much.

"We're not married."

"But, we will be." Snow said without a trace of fear.

"So, if I asked you?" He stroked her face and said the next words with all the love he had.

"What do you think?" Snow hummed as David kissed her so many times she feels lightheaded with it all.

"I think I love you."

And it's there in the glow of candlelight that they promise themselves to each other in the only way they can.

_In skin._

_In love. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dawn light seeped through the tent and awoke the sleeping princess who was surprised to see her prince just staring at her lovingly as he lay beside her, gentle fingers caressing her wild locks.

"Good morning." She smirked happily, unable to hide the satisfied feeling in her soul. He made her feel alive again, so whole and complete.

"Good morning." He breathed thickly. She loved the rich tone of his voice when they were together, so relaxed, so carefree and so sexy.

Dipping his head down he caught her lips once, twice three times as she laughed and reciprocated turning herself so that he was on his back but, still without breaking the kiss.

"So I had this- wonderful dream last night." Snow emphasises for her captivated audience only pausing to rain more kisses down on him.

"Oh?" David gets out as she punctuates an "Aha" through his corresponding kiss. It's like a force, a whirlwind of passion that only they are in control of. That's what happens when wildfires are left to rage, they start slowly, innocently and then even the ones with the coldest of hearts are consumed.

"I- Mmm- dreamt that you found me again, that you asked me to marry you and I- said yes." She said giggling as he pulls her back to his lips. Stroking her face with the pad of his thumbs, David sighs: "If I recall correctly, it was "what do you think?" But, considering what we did afterwards I'd still hope you felt the same this morning."

Snow pulled away slightly and although brief he feels the loss of contact. "Of course I feel the same." "An eternity wouldn't change how much I love you. Charming, you are my world."

"As you are mine." David says pressing a kiss to her fore-head.

"Hmm. _I love you_."

"I love you." They still for a while until, their stomachs betray them and they reluctantly untangle themselves him turning away as she dresses as uses the chamber-pot silently before insisting that she empty it returning and excusing herself to give him privacy.

"Snow! Come sit with us." Abigail calls brightly perched with Frederick bacon and three hearty eggs bubbling in a pan and Snow can already tell that everyone has had their fill filling their plates (that she assumes Abi insisted on.)

"Hello." She greets warmly at Frederick. This handsome warrior that breaks from his love's embrace to ensure that she the relative stranger eats but, she's waiting for.. "James, will you please tell her to eat? She'll wither away."

"We can't have that can we? Not if we're?" Snow laughs as David instantly regrets the words as Abigail's face lights up with curiosity. "Not if you're what?"

Snow looks and Charming and they say it together. "We're engaged."

They barely have time to react before Abigail is launching herself at them both. Frederick offers his congratulations to them both saying: "I could not hope for anything more than for the man who saved my life to be as happy as I am."

"Thank you Frederick." David replies sincerely, shaking his hand. "I assume you two will be doing the same?"

"Abi sent word to her father of your success and your love for Snow. He'll deal with George of that I am certain."

"So you're safe?" Snow gasps relieved, tearfully embracing David before realising: "She's still out there. My friends, the people, she's still a threat."

"We'll deal with her darling."

"How? You have no idea what she's capable of- what she'd do to you."

David tried to protest but, she broke away from him walking into the forest leaving their friends dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry." He apologised and then abandoned the food to go after her.

"Snow." "SNOW!"

"Up here." He heard and a quick examination of his surroundings showed that yes, she had climbed a tree.

"I'm coming up."

"Charming, don't. It's not exactly the sturdiest tree."

He paid no heed and was already half way up before he heard the branches breaking and saw her crawling towards him.

"Idiot."

"You love me anyway right?"

"Course." She said stretching to kiss him before following his instruction and climbing on his back.

"I suppose I should get used to this."

"What?" He chuckled as they passed the compromised branches; David feels the heat of her mouth on his shoulder searing his skin through his leather.

"You carrying me everywhere, being so _charming_?"

"Would you let me?"

"If it was to our bed I would. Anywhere else you'll have to fight for it."

"Even when you are pregnant?"

"Huh." She exclaims, when they are down catching her breath with him. "Especially when I'm pregnant."

Lacing his arms around her he kisses her soundly backing her against the tree as she laughs into his mouth.

"Charming, so possessive."

"You're mine."

"And I'm yours. Last night showed me that. Don't ever think that Regina has any power over our love."

"We can do this."

She nods sucking at his lips and kissing his scar. "We can do anything."

"Anything?" Snow asks playfully, already having unfastened his doublet.

"Umhmm. But, we have to be- quiet-" he paused, hearing impassioned noises. "Is that?"

"Abigail and Frederick." Snow answered "Apparently, they've been secretly married for a year but, had not had a binding ceremony."

"That explains why he wasn't as excited as us. It's just a formality."

"Speaking of." He reached into his pocket and produced the pouch that she'd memorised for days.

It took him seconds to tip it out put the pouch back and loop it onto her finger.

Kissing a path down her neck she responded giddily before saying: "We need to see The Dwarves. We've got a kingdom to take back."

"That's my Princess!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh, this is useless! She'd see us coming at every turn." Snow sighed, months and months of life in the camp, rehashing the same old plans with their allies finally getting to her

A fact that worried her new husband

"Put those away." He murmured gently in her ear, referring to the various maps, lists, letters and trusted armour suppliers all meticulously laid out on the grandest table they could reclaim.

"But-" She tried "I need to-"

"You need to sleep. Those plans will still be there in morning." David said firmly holding her waist from behind.

Something registered in Snow, something quite exciting. "Are you asking me or are you telling me?"

"_What do you think_?" David so sensually, her legs felt heavy against him.

"Charming." Snow tried to turn but, he needed her to wait, he wanted her to wait.

"I haven't touched you in over a month. Not in the way I wanted to. Slowly, carefully."

She thought she might die on the spot. He'd never had the chance to be this forward with her. They'd only been together twice, not since before they were married (the wedding night itself spent huddled with a hundred or so others in a cave protected by Blue.) One of Regina's raids destroying the temporary home they'd chosen.

"She robbed us of a wedding night. I'll never forgive her for that. I'll never forgive her for the fact that we spent hours healing the wounded and you had to bury your mother because of that monster King George."

"That's why because I don't feel like I deserve to be loved by you after what just being my husband has cost you." She sobbed as he turned her.

"Stop. Just please stop. Please just go and build a life with someone else." Snow begged, "I'd rather bear that than the thought of losing you."

"Please." Her sentence was lost as he kissed her, wiping away her tears warmth and adrenaline coursing through them both.

"No."

"I won't ever stop loving you." "You're stuck with me for life and in the after." She feels him lift her with ease taking a few steps while kissing her heatedly, want and desire dancing with love.

The plans rustle and are pushed to the floor leaving the war council table theirs for the night.

"Lie back Snow." He whispers pressing a kiss to her lips. She does, content to just listen as he echoes that she won't be doing anything more than kissing tonight.

"David-" Snow protests, she prefers they are equal in their love-making but, she knows that she is the action and he is the words, saying so.

"Well, then let me be both."

"_Lie back."_

"Okay."

What he did next was inexplicable it could not be put into words because you cannot not truly. Love is felt

And she feels wonderful. Her body loosens and purrs with every caress.

"You need to know how much I love you."

"I want you to feel it because I never want to hear you talk of me loving someone else again."

"David-" Snow gasps as he enters her finally.

He looks into her eyes and allows her to come up, kissing him hastily she smirks when she catches his lips successfully.

"Love you David. I love you so much."

"Snow."

"Snow." He laughs.

"MA! What?"

"You're so beautiful."

"You don't see it but, I do. And all of this just makes me more certain."

"Of what?" She breathes.

"That you rule my heart. Like no-one else."

"I love you Prince Charming of mine."

She sighed before kissing him on his scar blissfully unaware child they had just conceived. The Saviour.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We finally have the advantage, she's on the run." It was so nice for Snow to be able to hear those words come from Red's lips while holding her husband's hand in George's former council room. It had taken them weeks to advance, dethroning George was just the first step unfortunately, he wouldn't go willingly and so, he met his end by David's sword.

"Are you sure?" Snow asked worriedly, still getting used to the heat of a roaring fire and a warm cotton dress as she sat at the head of the table."

"We're sure sister." Grumpy replied smugly. "Your child will be safe." Blue interjected. She was just over two months pregnant, of course, David was ecstatic and couldn't wait to be a father but, her? She was scared, especially as they had not long learned of their child's significance as The Saviour.

"She's in The Dark Castle, with her father. He thinks, she can be redeemed, but, the hatred she has for you Your Majesty, still blinds her."

Snow pondered as her baby fluttered. "Maybe I can get through to her? Before she does anything that would endanger us all?"

She could see David's face contorting, feel his hand clenching and yet, he said nothing not until she dismissed them, not until, they were completely alone.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Charming…" She elongated the word soothingly as they now stood in the centre of the room fire raging as hot as his barely containable terror.

"There is no way on Earth that witch is getting anywhere near you. Or _our _son."

"I just need to-"

His arms were around her before she could finish her sentence.

"No."

"No? I'm Queen now. You do realise you don't have dominion over my decisions when they are in the best interests of the kingdom?" She said sharply raising her eyebrows in contempt.

"I do when it comes to the safety of my wife and child."

"I would never put her in danger!" Snow said horrified.

"Snow- that's not what I meant."

"Well, then tell me, what did you mean?" Breaking away from him her blood begins to slowly boil. Her hormones had been racing lately but, she hated when he stood firm in this way.

"I need you safe." He reasoned. "My darling Snow."

"Don't." She backed herself further away until she hit a wall.

"Don't what?" He said innocently as he approached her pinning her gently to the wall. She had no-where to go. And she knew it.

"Don't be Charming when I want my way."

"I'm not going to stop. You might be my queen but, you are my wife first and foremost. You are the mother of my daughter. You aren't going. He sighed and then relented "alone."

"WELL I- Wait- what?" Snow gasped as he pressed his forehead against hers and grinned like the man she loved. "I know you. I know you'd find a way to disobey me. So, I decided I'm coming with you both."

"You are?" Snow asked, instantly calming down heart glowing with love.

"Yes I am. Truce?"

No more words were said as she crashed her lips against his in a passionate embrace. He responded hungrily, tracing her spine and placing hot kisses on her exposed neck.

"Charming." She moaned, as he shifted his attention to her dress wickedly. She feels alive as her silk underwear is teased down. He doesn't enter her, not until they have explored every inch of each other. Not until the argument is literally put to bed.

"Mmm. So you agree Emma's a girl now?" Snow says into his mouth as they fight for delicious control of it. She might be on her back now but, that's only because she loves the look on his face when he thinks he has her.

"Yes." "Yes I do." He bends down to kiss her before slowly grinding into her, careful to keep the pressure to her liking, he loves being with her. Filling her up, making her happy but, he would gladly forgo it for as long as she wanted if he got the slightest inkling she didn't want to.

"And you don't mind?" "OH! Having a little girl?"

"Of course I don't." He relaxed as she dug her nails into his back lightly. "I will love her even more because she's ours."

"Oh David." She sobbed on the edge of ecstasy. This was all she'd ever wanted to hear. She knew in her heart he would never care but, it was still a relief. It was a relief to always have him on her side.

For better or worse.

For all eternity.

Afterwards, she snuggles into him, feeling his heart beat in his chest. _Thump_, _Thump, Thump._

"Listen, Emma. That's Papa's beautiful heart. It beats for us as ours do for you."

"And for each other." He continues, claiming a kiss as she nods.

"Yes."

"We are of one heart."

"No matter where you are I will always find you." He swears, clearly referring to their past.

"And I'll always believe that."

"Mmm, I love you Snow."

"I love you."

"No matter what, I'll always love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Charming, I didn't mean it. What I said."

"About being queen. I know we rule together and I did not treat you like an equal and I should have done."

_"I'm sorry."_

Pressing an apologetic kiss to his fore-head, she is relieved when he smiles and pulls her in for a long kiss.

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. Darling you've fought for us, for this Kingdom and for me to diminish that.."

"I'm truly sorry."

"Look at me. Look at me Snow. You hurt my pride for a minute, but, that's all. I know you didn't mean it."

"You do?"

"Of course!"

"I love you Charming." She turned her body to her advantage so that he was on his back and could be adorned with kisses.

"Snow!" David moaned as she made a neat path down his neck. "It's all about you." She promised.

She took her time, giving him sweet kisses and indulging in his responses until he flipped her. "No. It's all about us."

He kissed her softly, sucking at her lips as she moved with him. It was bliss.

"We can do this Snow."

"You can do this."

"I hope so. "

"Hello Snow."

"Regina."

"I see you brought your shepherd for protection? How sweet!" Snow barely had time to move before Regina hurled a fireball at them both. "NO!" Snow screamed as she felt him try to push her out of the way and take the impact. Suddenly, a bright shield of white light protected them both and pushed Regina back.

"Are you alright?" David gasped, still amazed by what had just happened with an arm around Snow and sword raised high.

"I don't know what it is that your little brat can do but, it won't save you and it won't save him!" She spat directing the largest force she could muster at David but, this time Snow was prepared. "We love you Emma. Our strength. Our Saviour."

And then, a pulse of true love shuttered out shielding Snow and David and much to Lord Henry's sorrow destroying Regina for good.

"I'm sorry Henry."

"I thought she would change. That there was still good in her."

Snow gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hold your daughter close Prince Charming. Don't lose her to the darkness like I have because believe me." "It is a fate worse than death."

"Come with us. Henry come back with us." Snow pleaded

"No, my child, I have to start anew just as you both have to live your lives."

"Be happy my children."

"OH!" She embraced David as soon as they were outside kissing him passionately "Don't you ever do that to me again!" "I could have lost you! Mmm Mmm Mmm!"

He pulled away breathless "Can you promise me the same thing?"

"No." She admitted laughing at herself, as she took his arm.

"I love you Charming."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"She's so…"

"I know." David replied holding his wife as they stared at their beautiful baby peacefully sleeping in her crib.

"It's magic. The love I feel for her, for you. Charming if this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up from it.

"Come here." He says warmly and she wraps herself around him accordingly pressing sweet kisses on his lips before they entwine in a long and passionate one which they only break for fear of waking the baby.

They pull away slightly dissatisfied it's been a few weeks since their daughter's birth and they aren't ready to move her from their sight, let alone, their bedroom.

"We'll find a way." He murmurs devotedly.

"Oh I know." She affirms smugly, with her teasing "I can love you anytime I want to" face. "That's why I'm not wearing a corset."

"Or underwear."

"Really?"

"Mhm." She nods innocently.

"I think it's time you and I had a little adventure."

"I couldn't agree more. _Charming._"

"A net." She giggles, feeling herself being propelled up in the air swiftly, dangling in the net a few moments later. Snow knew he wanted to give her an adventure but, it was only when he asked her to meet him in the same spot that she knew.

When he appears a moment later striding over with an immense sense of pride it's all she can do not to kiss him.

"Do you like it?"

"I love you." She chuckles, remembering how frustrated she was the first time.

He sighs relieved, having purposefully worn the same leather doublet and pants.

"So you don't want to kill me then?" David asks tentatively.

"I want to kiss you and a few other things… but, I have a feeling you won't set me free yet?"

"Correct."

"So may I ask why you are entrapping me? _Again_." Snow made the last word tender and seductive.

"Because, I love you and there are things I wanted to say on the day we met that I need you to hear."

She rocks playfully in net. "I am all yours but, only if I might do the same after you?"

"I expect nothing less from my beautiful, bandit wife."

She starts to melt already "That doesn't count does it?"

"You weren't my wife then." He holds her gaze lovingly.

"Alright, alright I'm listening." Snow sits attentively.

"When you robbed me and I knocked you off that horse, Snow I could have married you right then and there."

"I fell in love as soon as I saw you."

She laughs so musically. "Me too."

"You hit me with a rock." David quirks.

"I thought you'd hand me over to Regina. I'd never have harmed you otherwise."

He touches his scar fondly. "I know you wouldn't have."

"Cut me down Charming." She breathes lost in love.

"What will you do when I do?"

"Kiss you, touch you LOVE you in all the ways I wanted to when I returned your letter."

"I was so scared when Regina's men took you. I wanted to hold you and never let you go."

"And now, I can do that." In one swift movement he cuts her down with his knife and then she's barely hit the ground before he's doing exactly that.

"MMM. I love you." Snow says kissing him fiercely as he picks her up bridal style, luckily Johanna agreed to take Emma for an hour or two after her feed so they can head to their next destination.

"The Troll Bridge." Snow says astounded. Luckily since Regina's death the trolls seem to have disappeared.

"That's right."

"And what would we be doing here?"

"Whatever you want."

"Prince Charming. You old romantic."

"Give me a minute and I'll show you just how romantic I can be." (No, they did not make love there. They had a nice stroll instead).

The forest floor however, that was easy to get lost in.

Later that night, Charming murmurs. "You were wrong."

"About?" She says kissing a slow path down his chest as they lie in bed together.

"Being a siren."

"You're my love, my light. I'd do anything for you."

"And you are mine. My Prince Charming."


End file.
